Morning Musume '18 Micchaku Documentary Photobook "NO DAY , BUT TODAY 21 Nenme ni Kaita Yumetachi VOL.1"
Morning Musume '18 Micchaku Documentary Photobook "NO DAY , BUT TODAY 21 Nenme ni Kaita Yumetachi VOL.1" (モーニング娘。'18密着ドキュメンタリーフォトブック『NO DAY , BUT TODAY 21年目に描いた夢たちVOL.1』) is the first volume in the "NO DAY , BUT TODAY 21 Nenme ni Kaita Yumetachi" documentary photobook series which follows Morning Musume throughout the year of their 20th anniversary. It was released on September 14, 2018—the day of Morning Musume's 21st anniversary—simultaneously with VOL.2 and VOL.3."DAY,BUT TODAY 21年目に描いた夢たち」発売決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-08-05. All three volumes were also released together on the same day in the COMPLETE BOX."モーニング娘。'18密着ドキュメンタリーフォトブック「NO DAY,BUT TODAY 21年目に描いた夢たち COMPLETE　BOX」受注販売のお知らせ" (in Japanese). e-LineUP! Mall. 2018-08-17. (Archived) The content in VOL.1 began on September 14, 2017 and ended on December 31, 2017."モーニング娘。結成20周年イヤーを締めくくる密着ドキュメンタリーフォトブックが発売！ 21年目の1年間を追い続けた撮影総カット数100万枚の写真から厳選した3部作！" (in Japanese). Tokyo News Service. 2018-08-05. Contents *【EVENT】2017.09.14 "Morning Musume Kessei 20 Shuunen Kinen Event ~21 Nenme mo Ganbatte Ikimasshoi!~" @ Shinkiba Studio Coast / Fukumura Mizuki×Ikuta Erina Interview *【PHOTO】"⑮ Thank you, too" Jacket Shoot *【MV】"Ai no Tane" MV Shoot *【TV】"The Girls Live" (TV Tokyo) Recording *【EVENT】"20 Nenme no Morning Coffee ~Morning Musume 20th ANNIVERSARY CAFE~" Conference *【CONCERT】2017.11.03 "Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~" @ Pacifico Yokohama *【EVENT】2017.11.08 "Morning Days Happy Holiday 10ki Member Iikubo Haruna・Ishida Ayumi・Sato Masaki・Kudo Haruka Fanclub Tour in Yamanashi" Day 1 / Iikubo Haruna×Ishida Ayumi×Sato Masaki×Kudo Haruka Interview *【EVENT】2017.11.09 "Morning Days Happy Holiday 10ki Member Iikubo Haruna・Ishida Ayumi・Sato Masaki・Kudo Haruka Fanclub Tour in Yamanashi" Day 2 *【MV】"Gosenfu no Tasuki" MV Shoot *【CONCERT】2017.11.21 "Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~" @ Nippon Budokan *【RADIO】"Young Town Doyoubi" (MBS Radio) Recording / Akashiya Sanam×Murakami Shoji×Iikubo Haruna×Kudo Haruka Interview *【PHOTO】"Hatachi no Morning Musume" Jacket Shoot *【RADIO】"Morning Musume '17 no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~" (Radio Nippon) Recording *【REHEARSAL】"Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ Kudo Haruka Sotsugyou Special" Rehearsal / Kudo Haruka×Kaga Kaede×Yokoyama Reina Interview *【LIVE】2017.12.09 "Morinng Musume '17 Kudo Haruka Solo Special Live" @ TFT HALL 1000 *【LIVE】2017.12.10 "Dai 7kai AKB48 Kouhaku Taikou Utagassen" @ TOKYO DOME CITY HALL *【CONCERT】2017.12.11 "Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ Kudo Haruka Sotsugyou Special" @ Nippon Budokan *【TV】"2017 FNS Kayousai Dai 2 Yoru" (Fuji TV) *【MV】"Morning Coffee" MV Shoot *【EVENT】2017.12.24 "Morning Musume '17 Christmas FC Event ~Premoni 2~" @ Setagaya Kumin Kaikan *【REHEARSAL】"Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~PERFECT SCORE~ ~FULL SCORE~" Rehearsal *【CONCERT】2017.12.31 "Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ @ Nakano Sun Plaza Featured Members *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina *14th Gen: Morito Chisaki Chart Positions Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="1" align="center"| |September 2018 Shosen Female Talent Photobook Sales Ranking | align="center" |'1' | align="center" |"2018年9月「書泉・女性タレント写真集売上ランキング」発表！" (in Japanese). Shosen. 2018-09-05. |} Trivia *Despite Morning Musume '18 being credited in the title, VOL.1 mainly focuses on the last four months of Morning Musume '17. References External Links *Listings: Hello! Project, e-LineUP! Mall Category:2018 Photobooks Category:Morning Musume Photobooks Category:9th Generation Photobooks In Category:10th Generation Photobooks In Category:11th Generation Photobooks In Category:12th Generation Photobooks In Category:13th Generation Photobooks In Category:14th Generation Photobooks In